


An Absolutely Peerless Cure

by CouldntBeDamned



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Inappropriate use of Stark Tech, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Tony Stark, Peter Parker is 18, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark is a Creep, questionable medical practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: When Peter gets the hiccups while on patrol, Tony takes it upon himself to help rid him of the pesky problem.  Sure, that Wikipedia article could be absolute horseshit, and sure, Dr. Strangehadbeen tipsy when he agreed with it, but it's a risk Tony's willing to take in his quest to draw Peter closer to him.





	An Absolutely Peerless Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage. Like, absolute filth. Written in a discord channel.
> 
>  _Masturbation is an absolutely peerless cure for the hiccups._ \- Inga Muscio.

**An Absolutely Peerless Cure**

<<<>>>

"Mr. Stark, I can't _hic_ stop _hic_ these hiccups!" Peter's just started his patrol and it's hard to keep swinging when each hiccup has him nearly losing his grip.  
  
"Don't worry, Peter. I can fix it for you." Tony smiles to himself. It should work, in theory.   
  
"Find a place that's secluded, Peter. And I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"M-Mr. Stark, what's going _hic_ on?" He has to struggle to get the words out around the hiccups.  
  
"I'm going to help you with the hiccups, Peter. Can't have you getting distracted while you're out on patrol now, can we?"  
  
"You ca- _hic_ can't get rid of hiccups," Peter protests. "Old _hic_ wives tales."  
  
"Of course I can," Tony says smoothly. "Don't worry, I've checked with Dr. Strange, it works." Sure, Strange might have been tipsy when they were discussing Wikipedia's article of the day, but he'd said that "as a doctor, it makes sense." So why shouldn't Tony try it?  
  
"Now," Tony continues. "Are you hidden away?"  
  
"Y- _hic_ yeah. I was close to home so I _hic_ just climbed into my bedroom."  
  
Tony closes his eyes and fights back a groan. _Perfect._ "Okay Peter, here's what's going to happen. Get your lotion."  
  
"W-What? _hic_ Mr. Stark, I d-don't... _hic_ I don't do that!"  
  
Tony chuckles. "Sure you don't, Peter. Just get the damn lotion. We're all guys here. We all do it."  
  
"I _hic_ don't have to patrol tonight," Peter says, sounding unsure.  
  
"And when some poor soul is mugged or robbed, that's on you," Tony tells him. Sure, it's a dick move, but Tony has _plans_. "I don't want that on your conscience, Peter. Let me help you."  
  
"Okay. _hic_ "  
  
"Don't you trust me, Peter?" Tony asks, affecting a slightly hurt tone. He brings a hand down to palm at his growing erection. God, he could probably get Peter to do _anything_. He likes knowing that. He activates the cameras he'd hidden in Peter's room.  
  
"Yeah! _hic hic hic_ With my life!" Peter's standing in his room, mask off, bottle of lube - not lotion - in his hand. _What a good boy,_ Tony thinks.  
  
"Then just do what I tell you and I promise, everything will be okay."  
  
"O-Okay."  
  
"You have the lotion?"  
  
"Yes." He'll let that lie slide. Poor kid is redder than one of his suits.  
  
"Good. Take your suit off for a minute and slick up your fingers."  
  
"M-Mr Stark? I _hic_ don't understand." He can see Peter eyeing the bottle of lube, trying to make sense of what Tony's telling him.  
  
"Trust me, Peter. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that, right?" And he won't; he wants to take such good care of Peter. He _will_ take care of Peter.  
  
God, the cameras he'd hidden were perfect. He could see every flush of skin, the beginnings of Peter's erection.  
  
"Yeah, I _hic hic_ know."  
  
"So do what I said. The sooner you do the sooner can you go back out on patrol. The sooner you can help people."  
  
Peter lets the suit loosen and fall to his knees. Tony can see him slicking up his fingers. "Okay," he says. "What _hic_ next?"  
  
"You're going to get your hole nice and slick, make sure the lotion is inside, too."  
  
He can see the hesitation on Peter's face, the blushing and the worry. "Trust me," he urges. Oh, he's going to hell, for sure, but what a fucking ride.  
  
Peter does and Tony silences his mic so Peter won't hear him unzipping his pants and pulling out his aching cock. "FRIDAY, seal the lab. No entry."  
  
_Lab sealed. Initiating Dark Protocol._  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
He watches the delicate fingers swirl around Peter's hole, pushing one in and then pulling out. He hears Peter's breathy little moans at the sensation interspersed with hiccups. He repeats the motion again and once more before adding in a second finger. Tony could just watch him like this the rest of the night, would love to, but Peter's counting on his help.  
  
He turns his mic back on. "Okay, are you slick enough?"  
  
"I think _hic_ so."  
  
"Good. Put the suit back on."  
  
Peter looks confused but does as Tony says.  
  
"Now, lay down on your bed, on your front. Go on your hands and knees if you feel more comfortable."  
  
He slides his own hand up and down his cock slowly. When Peter's in position, Tony activates the nanites in the suit. This wasn't exactly how he'd intended to inform Peter of the nanotech in his suit, but damn, the view is perfect. He can see the second Peter feels it.  
  
"Mr. Stark!" The boy's hips thrust forward.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay, Peter. Just let it happen. I promise, this is going to help you."  
  
"What _hic_ what is happening?"  
  
"Nanites, Peter," Tony says. He mutes the mic again, then lets out a shaky breath as he strokes up and down. He turns the mic back on. "This isn't the most conventional use of them, but trust me, this will work."  
  
"It _hic_ feels so _hic_ strange!" Peter says, then moans. Tony can see it, the way Peter rolls his eyes.  
  
"Just push back against the pressure and then relax," Tony instructs.  
  
Tony taps at his display and has the nanites push in with more force. The face Peter makes when the nanites bottom out nearly has Tony coming. "How's that feel, Peter?"  
  
"It feels... _hic_ it feels so good, Mr. Stark."  
  
"It's going to feel a lot better."  
  
Tony enables an auto-mode for the nanites, picking out his favorite pattern and sits back to watch the show. Peter rocks back and forth as the nanites begin to thrust, pounding hard and fast before slowing down and grinding against the boy's prostate.  
  
Or at least, he's assuming it's Peter's prostate, considering the agonized moan he lets out. If it's just the hard fucking, then Tony's going to be a lucky, lucky man one day.  
  
He lets the program fuck Peter and strokes his cock in time. Peter's cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glassy. The soft, sweet little moans he lets out are peppered with hiccups which are hotter than they have any right to be. Tony is marveling in the fact that it's _his_ tech fucking Peter, _his_ tech drawing those sounds from the boy. It's _him_ the boy trusts implicitly.  
  
"How are you doing, Peter?" He asks.  
  
The broken sobs as the program speeds up again tell him everything, but he wants to push. "Peter? Do I need to stop this?"  
  
"N-no! _hic_ P-please! D-d-don't _hic_ stop!" Peter sounds wrecked and Tony's going to be jerking off to this until his dying day.  
  
"Okay, just stay with me, all right, Peter?"  
  
"A-anything y-you _hic_ want, Mr. Stark!"  
  
Those words are music to Tony's ears. God, he _will_ do anything he wants to and with and for Peter, because he _knows_ Peter will do the same. He'll _make_ Peter want to do the same.  
  
He increases the program's intensity, watching as the nanite cock inside Peter's suit takes his boy apart. Faster and harder before slowing down, grinding. Faster and harder before slowing down, grinding. "P-please!" Peter whines. "P-please _hic_ Mr. St-ah! Stark!"  
  
"What do you need, Peter?" he asks. He wants to hear Peter ask for it. He needs to hear Peter ask for it. This is only the beginning, of course, but it's going to be perfect.  
  
"It-it's _hic hic hic_ it's too m-much!" Peter sobs out. "I c-can't _hic_ take _hic_ it, please!"  
  
"Yes, you can, Peter," Tony tells him, bumping up the intensity again, and turning the vibration on to the lowest setting. Peter yells out. "You can take it. You're doing so good, Peter; you're taking it so well."  
  
When he sees the jerk of Peter's body - _jackpot_ \- he tells the nanites to expand, stretch the boy's hole just like Tony's thick cock would and form a nodule to put pressure on his prostate. Then he shifts the pattern on the nodule to start on low before building up to a peak and then dropping back to low.  
  
He watches Peter writhing on the bed with each wave of the nanites. He can see the boy's erection straining against the suit. And Peter's aborted attempts to palm it before the waves shake him to his core.  
  
"Go head and touch it, Peter." Tony tells him, leaning forward. "It's okay to feel good."  
  
He increases the intensity of the vibrations in the nodule and jerks his cock harshly when Peter's hand tries - and fails - to touch the erection. He cuts the mic so he can stroke himself, twisting his wrist and thumbing his cock head. He massages his foreskin and lets out a moan.  
  
"Mr. Stark!" Peter cries out.  
  
Tony switches the mic back on. "It's okay, Peter. You're almost there. You're taking it so well, you're such a good boy." He kicks up the intensity again and after a few moments is rewarded with the sight of Peter's lithe body bucking wildly as he comes, untouched, with a wail that Tony will be hearing in his dreams for decades to come. He kicks up the intensity one more time, knowing he can wring another from Peter. _Wanting, needing_ to wring another from Peter.  
  
"I-I can't!" Peter begs, body collapsing on the twin bed.  
  
"You can and you will," Tony tells him. "You're almost done, almost have those damn hiccups gone, yeah?"  
  
He cuts the mic again and sits back to stroke himself to the view of Peter's body shaking as it tries to process the stimulation. He's whining so delicately, the tears running down his face are gorgeous. He's Tony's beautiful little Spider and Tony can't wait to touch him when the time comes. He can see the pleasure overtaking the boy and comes with a spray of hot white when Peter screams his climax and then goes limp.  
  
Tony lets Peter catch his breath for a minute before enabling the mic. "How are you feeling, Peter?"  
  
"I feel so good," Peter tells him breathily. "That was... that was so... It felt so good, Mr. Stark."  
  
"And how are the hiccups?"  
  
Peter manages to sit up and concentrate. "They're gone!" he says excitedly. "It worked!"  
  
"Of course it worked, Peter," Tony says, smirking to himself. "I told you!"  
  
"Thank you so much, Mr. Stark!"  
  
"You're welcome," Tony says. "You should get back to patrolling, okay? And I'll see you tomorrow after school in the lab."  
  
"Okay," Peter says, looking at the front of his suit which is dark with jizz and blushing furiously. "I'm not sure if-"  
  
Tony hits a few buttons and the nanites encompass Peter's entire body save for his face. "No one's going to notice, Peter," he tells him. "Go and look out for the little guy."  
  
"A-and if the hiccups come back?" Peter tugs on his mask and the nanites cover it as well.  
  
"Then let me know and I'll make sure to help you get rid of them," Tony says.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Stark!" Peter jumps out his window and Tony cuts the cameras to the room.  
  
He sits back and turns off the mic. He just palms his cock softly, thinking about how perfect Peter had been. He's such a trusting boy, so eager. He's everything Tony's ever wanted and more.  
  
"FRIDAY?"  
  
_Yes, Sir?_  
  
"Save the footage and audio from the last half hour to my private server with Alpha level encryption, and then wipe it everywhere else, including Karen."  
  
_At once, Sir._  
  
Tony smiles to himself. He's going to have so much fun with Peter tomorrow.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Tumblr proposing the use of orgasms to cure hiccups as a new fanfic trope. I couldn't resist.


End file.
